The Continuation Of Cupcakes
by Hamon 240
Summary: Two months after the original "Cupcakes" fanfic (Which I did not write) Twilight is fighting a drug addiction and wants to revive Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile Pinkie escapes her imprisonment.Will Twi and her remaining friends get Dashie back? Will they change Pinkie Pie back to normal? What episodes of FMA and DBZ where Twilight watching! Read to find out!


"The Continuation of "Cupcakes" (a/n: Hey this is my continuation of the infamous fanfic "Cupcakes". I do not own any character, franchise or any other copyrighted material used for this story. It is purely fan made. -Hamon 240)

It had been a few months since the drama with Pinkie Pie's massacres and all seemed well. Or was it? Twilight's experiences had developed a drug addiction and she was tripping more than if she lost a leg. "I f**king hate myself." She sighed as she popped another pill. "I should be dead not Rainbow Dash." She sobbed "I need to…go…to my *yawn* dealer tomorrow." Though the others were worried they didn't say anything in fear of Twi lashing out at them. "Hmmm, I'll watch some "_Fullmetal Alchemist" _today that will help me feel better."Twi concluded. She soon took that back as she watched Edward and Alphonse's brotherly love on the screen. "Hmm, maybe "_Dragon Ball Z"_ would be better." She sighed; Rainbow Dash had gotten her every anime set she owned. "I can't shake this feeling that I could have saved you." She thought. She picked up a picture as the ending credits of _"Fullmetal Alchemist_" played. "You're dead, you're crazy, and I'm a drug addict, nice." Twilight screamed at the picture trying to remove Pinkie from it. "Humph." She just sat down and watched Goku wham Vegeta a few good hits to the face. "At least you're locked up where I'll never see you again." Twi commented. Then the phone rang. "Hello this is Twilight- oh hi Fluttershy. WHAT?! Pinkie escaped!?" Twilight screamed as she snorted some coke. "Oh I get it, I'm TOO high and I can hear strait, got it." "Umm, no, Twi, I did say she escaped." Flutter replied. "Oh come on, next you're gonna say Rainbow Dash is a zombie!" Twilight screamed as she slammed the phone down. "No f**king way she escaped, no f**king way in hell." She repeated as she slept that night.

The next morning Twilight woke up with the stupidest idea ever. "I'll use my magic to make some Dragon Balls! Then I can wish Dashie back to life and myself off my drug addiction!" she declared. But, it was so stupid it may work. With the news of Pinkie's escape the whole town was under lock down, but still Twilight called all her friends to her house where she would carry out her plan. First she looked it up in her books. But, of course nothing on wish granting. So, she went online. There she found it, the location of the Philosopher's Stone! It was 100 times better than the Dragon Balls, and she didn't have to make it. But, there was one problem. It was inside Pinkie's old hideout. "Uhh, I'm not going back there, Rarity screamed, EVER!" "Yea Twilight, ya even sure these Philosopher's Stone things will amp your magic enough to bring Dash back to life?" Apple Jack said with uncertainty. "Yes, d***it, yes it will, Twi screamed, It has to…" "Listen Twilight, Rarity said, we all want Dash back. But even magic can bring back the dead." "Not even yours." Fluttershy added which through Twilight over the edge. "Fine, I'll go get it myself, she exclaimed, and I'll came back with Dash and **without**my drug addiction!" she went out and did not come back in.

Pinkie was in the woods with a bag of knives and a slip of paper with numbers on it. "Time to go home then." She said. She started to sharpen knives on a skull, Celestria's skull. "Stupid princess, Pinkie said, "I'm Pinkie Pie. And Twilight I'm coming for you next."

Twilight was trotting home with a glowing red stone and a lot of self esteem. "I'll bring Dash back in front of their eyes." She thought. "Just you wait." When she got home Rarity was amazed by the shininess of the Philosopher's Stone and just barely was able to keep herself for taking it from Twilight. "Gather 'round Twilight y'all." Apple Jack said as Twilight chanted: "A friend of mine has had an untimely death, at the hands of one trusted best, I hold in my hands the Great Elixir, The Philosopher's Stone, I shall give you it's power and please give me her life, I want to resurrect my friend, Rainbow Dash!

The stone started to glow even redder than it already was, then, at the other side of the room the outline of a Pegasus appeared. "No, NO, NOOO, don't do it Pinkie…Pie…" Dash screamed at the last thing she remembered. "Hey guys, how did I get here, and why am I not sliced up?" she asked. "All questions can be answered later." Twi said. "We're just glad that what Twilight did worked." The other three said at the same time. "So…where's Pinkie then?" Dash asked. "Well," Twilight began, "after she killed you and tried to kill Rarity we found her and arrested her." "But she escaped." Fluttershy added for her. "Whoa whoa whoa. If I'm dead then how I'm I here!?" Dash asked. "Twilight was able to find a magic stone and bring you back to life." Rarity said trying not to take the stone for herself. "OK, then…" Dash said, more at Rarity's failed attempts to take the Philosopher's Stone form Twilight and less at how she just got brought back to life.

"So y'all what are we gonna do about Pinkie Pie." Apple Jack asked being the only one still focused on the current situation. "Well", Twilight said, maybe we could find a way to erase this from her mind and she'd be herself again." "Well, I'm not helping you." Dash said, "I'm not dying **again.**""Where are you going?" Twilight asked. "to fin the rest of town, show them I'm alive, then I'm gonna dig out my gravestone, finally I'm going home, eat ice cream and cry while watching "_Fullmetal Alchemist" _the movie.

Everyone was ecstatic to see Dash was alive again. The regarded it as a miracle and that the stone was made by God. Dash then got a shove and some ropes then dug up her gravestone and drug it home. Then she did exactly what she said she would. She fell asleep when the movie was over, her empty pint of ice cream over her face. She realized that she wasn't crying because she had died and was alive again. She was happy that she had this chance to live out her life. She was crying because of how low Pinkie Pie had sunk. "Why did you do that to me?" she sobbed.

Pinkie had finally made it to her hideout. "Lets see whats on the news.' she said as she turned on a screen. She was surprised when she saw a story about Dash's return. "Dashie your alive?!" she started to throw a fit, then she realized that the Philosopher's Stone was missing. "D***it, the stone I found in that river is gone!" She decided to turn on one of her cameras and check the tape. "Now I'm really going to get you Twilight!" she said as she watched Twilight take the stone on the footage of the tape. She packed a bag of knives and went to find her old "friends".

Spike came home because he heard that Rainbow Dash was alive again and Twilight was off drugs. (he had left to quote "save his own life.") "So where's Rainbow?" he asked as he opened the door and only saw Twilight, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy. "She went home. So did Rarity, we're the only ones here." Twilight replied. "Oh. So, is it true that you're off the drugs?" Spike asked. "Yes, it is.", Twilight answered, "I just got done dumping the rest a while ago." "Oh did you hear the rumors?" ,Spike asked, "They said Princess Celestria was killed by Pinkie Pie." "What!?" the other three where shocked by the news they just received. Just then there was a knock at the door. They all hid. "Hey guys we're back!" said a familiar voice. "Oh thank god. It's just Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a red cloak and a sleeveless black shirt under it. Rarity was just staring her down. "What a waste of my talent.", She remarked, "In fact if Dash hadn't of paid me I wouldn't have done it." "Whatever, I look totally alchemical like this." Dash replied. Her mane was braided as well. "Full-metal nutcase." Rarity said and just trotted over to a chair and sat in it. "So I guess that we're waiting for pinkie to come and try to kill us." Rainbow Dash Elric said. "Yep, and we're gonna have us a public execution to." Apple Jack replied. Dash tensed up. "We're gonna kill her?" she asked. "Yes.", Twilight said, "Then we're gonna revive her and her victims, then go from there." "Oh, I see." ,Dash said, "Can we just erase her mind with that stone like you said?" "I looked into it. But it would be easier just to kill her, revive her and start from there." Twilight said.

"Here's Pinkie! Hehehehe." her demonic voice filled Twi's house and Fluttershy hid in a closet. "Hey, Twilight. I promise to give you a nice, clean death if you give me my pretty red stone back." Twilight clutched the Philosopher's Stone the tore it from the wire that kept it around her neck and gave the stone to Rainbow Dash. "OK, you got me Pinkie. Just tell me where you got that stone" "I found it in a nearby river while washing up after one of my "projects". ,Pinkie Pie replied, "You know friends...it's not right...it's not right..." "Whats not right Pinkie?" ,Dash said, "That you killed me and tried to kill Rarity." "No, I'm h...a...p...p...y. ,Pinkie said, "Dash I'm...s...o...r...r...y. But Twilight brought you back to life, so no hard feelings. OK?" Then *boom* Dash raced towards her demonic friend. "Yep, no hard feelings to you butchered me alive. I don't think so." "Friends..." Pinkie almost cried the word as the impact knocked her down the stairway. At the bottom Apple Jack caught her with a bowie knife she stole from Pinkie's bag. "Well not exactly public. But I guess that counts as an execution." she said as she pulled the knife out of Pinkie's back.

The next morning Twilight got to work reviving all of Pinkie's victims. After she revived Celestria the princess warned Twilight that she should make sure that Pinkie Pie was sane when she came back to life. And to help her find a new home considering that they had took down her hideout. With the princess' last words ringing in her ear she chanted: Today I had to kill a friend, It was for her own good, She needs to return without memory of the last two months and any thoughts of killing those she knows, With the location of her hideout gone and no thoughts of murder, I shall give you the power of the Philosopher's Stone, please give me her life, I want to resurrect mt friend Pinkie Pie! Pinkie had appeared the same way as Dash had. But unlike Dash had no memory of what she had done.

Weeks later it was all done and over with. But every time Pinkie made cupcakes the other five would remember what happened an laugh. The six friends where together again just the way they should be.

**END**


End file.
